Flowers
EBF4 Foe Florn.png Stunflower.png Heasy.png Frose.png Rainbloom.png Flowers are an enemy class in . They are large, colourful flowering plants spawned by Rafflesia as part of its bid to overrun Lankyroot Jungle. Flowers appear throughout the jungle, but the majority are encountered in the final section before the battle with Rafflesia (after the party leaves the Lava Cave). There are four types of Flower, each with a unique element and battle tactic. All of them are vulnerable to , but absorb . They generally specialize in using status effects to debilitate the party and support the enemy wave, but also have moderate to strong elemental attacks. Species Florn A red flower with a barbed green spike at its center. It is the Flower species with the most similarities to the Rafflesia that spawned it, being a -based foe that specializes in direct damage output. A Florn uses powerful physical and Poison attacks that can inflict Poison status, including a barrage of razor-sharp petals that hits all party members, a stab of its barbed core against a single target, or a variety of Poison spells (such as Toxic or Bamboo Trap). When its HP is reduced to critical levels (or, occasionally, when it is left alive for a certain number of turns), it can sacrifice itself in a final attack, spearing a single target for heavy damage and a high chance of Poison. Florns are weak to , , and Wind, but absorb Water and Poison. Stunflower A yellow flower with many small petals and a few long pistils in its center, which give it a vague resemblance to a satellite dish. It is a -based enemy with a combination of offensive and support abilities. The Stunflower is armed with a variety of Thunder spells, such as Thunderbolt and Thunderstorm, but it can also poke a single target with its flower or release a cloud of spores on the party. It can also charge up for a turn in order to launch a powerful laser attack against the entire party. As its name suggests, all of a Stunflower's attacks can Stun their targets, with the spore cloud and laser being especially potent. Stunflowers are weak to Fire, Ice, Wind and Poison, but absorb Water and Thunder. Heasy This white-petaled flower with a crystalline center specializes in healing and supporting its allies. One of its more common spells moderately restores the HP of the entire wave. It can also greatly heal a single ally or give them the Bless status, rendering them immune to negative status conditions. Offensively, it can use spells such as Shine. The Heasy is weak to Fire, Dark, Wind, Ice and Poison, but absorbs Holy and Water. Frose A blue flower with rounded petals. It uses Water and Ice-based spells, such as Iceshard and Bulb Blast. It often uses Cloudburst to Wet everyone on the battlefield, thereby leaving the party vulnerable to the Frose's ice spells. However, players armed with heavy ice and water resistance can turn the Frose's Cloudburst to their advantage by using ice spells of their own on the flower's allies and Thunder spells on the Frose itself. The Frose is weak to Thunder, Wind and Poison, but absorbs Ice and Water. Rainbloom The ultimate Flower, only found on Battle Mountain. It is a flower with multicolored petals spawned by Rainbow Rafflesia. Much like the boss that summons it, the Rainbloom uses a variety of multi-target elemental spells, including Firestorm, Icestorm, Thunderstorm, and Gaia Blossom. It does not have any physical attacks, but if it is affected by Berserk or Syphon, it will perform a suicide attack similar to the Florn. Trivia *The Florn's petal attack is similar to the Pokémon move "Razor Leaf". The Stunflower's Solar Beam is also a Pokémon move, and the party will comment on it the first time they see the Stunflower charging up. *All the flowers' names come from two words combined. **Flower + Thorn = Florn **Sunflower + Stun = Stunflower **Heal + Daisy = Heasy **Freeze + Rose = Frose **Rainbow + Bloom = Rainbloom Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes